gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys Targaryen, sometimes called Dany, is a major character in the first and second seasons. She is played by starring cast member Emilia Clarke and debuts in the series premiere. The role of Daenerys was originally played by Tamzin Merchant in the unaired pilot episode, but the role was recast for the series proper for undisclosed reasons. She is the only surviving child of King Aerys II Targaryen who was ousted from the Iron Throne during Robert's Rebellion. She lives in exile in the East. Daenerys was married to the Dothraki Khal Drogo but lost her husband and unborn son to the manipulations of the vengeful maegi Mirri Maz Duur. Her marriage to Drogo and subsequent interaction with the Dothraki people gives her the confidence to lead and the belief in herself as the rightful queen of Westeros. She plans to retake her homeland. She hatched three dragons by walking into Drogo's funeral pyre with the eggs. Hers are the first dragons seen in the world for hundreds of years. Biography Background Daenerys is the only daughter and youngest child of King Aerys II Targaryen, the Mad King. Her father died during the Sack of King's Landing before she was even born. Her mother fled to the island of Dragonstone to escape the usurper Robert Baratheon who installed himself as king. On the night Daenerys was born on Dragonstone a vast storm raged. For this reason she is sometimes called Daenerys Stormborn. Her mother died soon after she was born. As a baby, she was taken into exile in the Free Cities with her brother, Viserys, by loyal retainers.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Viserys Targaryen entryHBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Rhaella Targaryen entry After years spent fruitlessly trying to raise support to retake the Iron Throne, Viserys and Daenerys were given sanctuary by Magister Illyrio Mopatis in the Free City of Pentos. She dreams of finding a peaceful home and a place to belong. She lives in fear of her brother's temper and is meek and malleable. Season 1 Viserys arranges for Daenerys to marry Khal Drogo of the Dothraki. Daenerys enjoys a bath that her servant warns her is too hot; this may be related to her Targaryen heritage. Viserys trades Daenerys for the use of Drogo's khalasar in his planned invasion of Westeros. At the wedding she accepts a variety of gifts. She receives three dragon eggs from Magister Illyrio, who tells her that they have been turned to stone by the passage of time. Ser Jorah Mormont, a knight of Westeros, brings books about the Seven Kingdoms and offers Viserys his service. She is given a beautiful white horse by Drogo. On their wedding night, Daenerys is resistant but Drogo continues regardless."Winter is Coming" Drogo's khalasar marches east for several months. Daenerys seeks advice from her new servants (Irri, Doreah and Jhiqui) on how to best please her husband. Doreah, trained in the pleasure palaces of Lys, teaches Daenerys how to use her sexuality to influence Drogo and win the status of an equal in his eyes. Genuine affection blossoms between them."The Kingsroad" Irri teaches Daenerys to speak Dothraki. Daenerys's growing confidence sees her defy her brother's renewed attempts to control her. She discovers that she is pregnant with Drogo's child. She assuredly predicts that she will have a son, to Drogo's approval. The pregnancy buoys the love between them."Lord Snow" When the khalasar reaches the Dothraki city of Vaes Dothrak Daenerys invites Viserys to dinner and arranges fresh clothing for him. Viserys reacts angrily at being dressed in the "rags of savages" and strikes Daenerys. Daenerys hits him back with a heavy gold belt and warns that if he strikes her again she will order his hands removed."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Unbeknownst to Daenerys, word of her pregnancy reaches King's Landing, where King Robert Baratheon orders her assassination. Magister Illyrio visits his ally Varys in the city, where they discuss how they will pave the way for the Targaryen restoration."The Wolf and the Lion" Daenerys eats the raw heart of a stallion before the eyes of the dosh khaleen, the Dothraki wise women, and names her unborn son Rhaego in honor of her slain brother, Rhaegar Targaryen. The Dothraki crones prophecise that Daenerys' son will be the Stallion Who Mounts the World, the khal of khals who will unite the Dothraki into a single horde that will overrun all the lands of the world."A Golden Crown" Viserys is infuriated at how Daenerys has won the love of the Dothraki and tries to steal her dragon eggs and flee. He is stopped by Ser Jorah. Viserys demands that Khal Drogo pay the agreed price in providing troops for the invasion of Westeros. When he threatens Daenerys and her unborn child, Drogo has Viserys executed by pouring molten gold over his head. Daenerys notes that Viserys was not a true dragon, as fire cannot harm a dragon."A Golden Crown" Daenerys tries to convince Drogo to invade so their son might claim the Iron Throne, but the Dothraki do not trust ships and water their horses cannot drink. Now that Viserys is dead, Drogo does not feel inclined to honor the bargain. A wineseller attempts to poison Daenerys to fulfill Robert's orders. She is rescued by Ser Jorah and Rakharo. Following the assassination attempt, Drogo reverses his decision and swears that he will lead his forces across the Narrow Sea and seize the Seven Kingdoms in blood and fire."You Win or You Die" To raise funds to hire the ships necessary for this endeavour, Drogo leads his khalasar into the lands of Lhazar, the 'lamb-men'. They seize loot and slaves that they can sell. Daenerys is appalled at how the Dothraki treat their prisoners, particularly the women, and wins them better treatment. One of Drogo's riders, Mago, objects and challenges Drogo to combat. Drogo slays him easily, but sustains a chest wound. One of the women Daenerys has saved, Mirri Maz Duur, tends to the injury."The Pointy End" The khalasar marches southwards to the edge of a great wasteland, but Drogo's wound festers and he falls from his horse, a grave sign of weakness amongst the Dothraki. Duur continues to treat him, but thinks his wound is fatal. Daenerys convinces her to employ magic to save Drogo's life, which the other Dothraki object to. Ser Jorah kills one of Drogo's bloodriders, Qotho, when he tries to intervene. Daenerys is injured in the altercation and goes into labor. Jorah takes Daenerys to Duur for treatment."Baelor" Daenerys loses her baby and the khalasar splinters apart, leaving a handful of people behind. Duur saves Drogo's life, but leaves him in a vegetative state. Daenerys is appalled by the lifelessness of Drogo and smothers him to end his suffering. She constructs a funeral pyre for his body. She places her dragon eggs on it and ties Duur to the pyre. Daenerys steps into the blaze. The following morning it is revealed that she has survived, and three newly-hatched dragons are clinging to her body. Ser Jorah and the remaining Dothraki fall to their knees, proclaiming Daenerys their queen and leader."Fire and Blood" Season 2 :Main: Daenerys Targaryen Season 2 Daenerys leads her diminished khalasar across the Red Waste, hoping to find shelter in the far lands of the east. She tries to feed her newborn dragons, but they refuse the raw meat she offers. The mare Drogo gave her as a wedding gift dies of exhaustion and Daenerys decides to send her three bloodriders, Rakharo, Aggo and Kovarro, with their remaining horses to explore in three separate directions, knowing that they are her last hope."The North Remembers" Daenerys is waiting in the Red Waste when Rakharo's horse returns without him. Jorah Mormont approaches the horse and finds Rakharho severed braid and head in his saddle bag, apparently killed by a rival khalasar."The Night Lands" Kovarro returns with an invitation from the great city of Qarth. Daenerys leads her people there and is disappointed at the cool reception she receives. She is denied entry by the ruling council, the Thirteen, unless she shows them her dragons, which she refuses to do. When it seems she will be turned away, the Qartheen dignitary Xaro Xhoan Daxos vouches for her and her people."Garden of Bones" Daenerys and her people are made guests in Xaro's lavish home. She teaches her dragons to cook and eat their own meat, breathing fire on command. She instructs Doreah to use her skill as a lover to find out more about Xaro. Their host holds a reception for Daenerys and she is introduced to Pyat Pree of the Warlocks of Qarth. He demonstrates his magic by replicating himself and invites her to visit his order at the House of the Undying. Xaro suggests that Ser Jorah has feelings for Daenerys but she denies this. Xaro shows Daenerys the Valyrian steel vault that guards his fortune and offers to fund her return to Westeros in exchange for her hand in marriage. He relays news of the death of King Robert Baratheon. Daenerys seeks the council of Ser Jorah. She is eager to seize the opportunity but he counsels against entering Xaro's debt. He reveals the depth of his feeling for her and his hope for the ruler that she will become. She agrees to take the harder path that he suggests but does not acknowledge his affection."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Daenerys unsuccesfully appeals to the merchant nobles of Qarth to lend her ships. After meeting with the Spice King she returns to Xaro's home to find that it has been attacked; Irri is dead and the dragons are missing."The Old Gods and the New" Xaro hosts a council of the Thirteen so Daenerys can appeal to them for aid. During the meeting Pyat Pree reveals that he was responsible and Xaro announces his intention to seize control of the city. The warlock uses his magic to murder the rest of the Thirteen. He repeats his invitation to Daenerys, telling her that her children are at the House of the Undying. Daenerys flees and Jorah attempts to kill Pree but is only able to dissipate one of his many copies."A Man Without Honor" They take refuge in a disused courtyard and Daenerys convinces Jorah to accompany her to reclaim her dragons despite being certain that it is a trap."The Prince of Winterfell" On their arrival, Daenerys is separated from Jorah and her guard by the warlock's illusions. Suddenly she finds herself inside, and following the cries of her dragons, she walks through a door and is confronted by a series of visions: a destroyed and barren throne room covered in snow at the Red Keep in King's Landing, the entry way at the Wall during a fierce snow storm, and finally her deceased husband Drogo and child Rhaego sitting in a Dothraki tent. She has an emotional conversation with Drogo, but ultimately realizes that it is an illusion. Having overcome the temptation she finds herself held captive by Pyat Pree. He tells her that he plans to keep her with her dragons because they increase his power. With her dragons at full alert, Daenerys gives the command "Dracarys", which is High Valyrian for "dragonfire", and they engulf Pyat Pree in flames, burning him alive. With the warlock dead, Daenerys and her dragons escape the House of the Undying. Daenerys returns to Xaro's home with Jorah and her guards to confront him for his treachery, and finds him in bed with Doreah. Stealing the key to his vault whilst he is asleep, he and Doreah suddenly awake to find themselves in custody. Daenerys takes them to his vault, which proves to be empty. Realizing it was all a lie, she thanks Xaro for teaching her a lesson, and has them locked inside to die. She returns to Xaro's home to sack it, and orders her guards to steal every valuable they can find so that she can finally buy ships. Personality Unlike many in her House, Dany never inherited the insane tendencies that plagued her father and brother Viserys. She has inherited some of her father's ruthlessness; this is evident when she says that Viserys was not a true dragon due to fire having killed him. She shows compassion to her servants and allies, while her brother is cruel to them. While a little naive, she is quick of understanding. She has also inherited her father's attitude when it comes to betrayal; leaving Doreah to starve in the vault after she betrayed her and helped steal her dragons. After being wed to Khal Drogo she quickly realizes she is now in a position of power and for the first time in her life is not under the total domination of her brother. Under the instruction of her handmaidens and with encouragement from Mormont she begins to gain confidence and even manages to stand up to her brother during his rages. When he tries to hit her, she violently lashes back and informs him the next time he tries to strike her she will have his hands cut off."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Daenerys is polite and well-spoken. She used to be cowed by her brother's ambitions and his occasional cruel rages, but her time amongst the Dothraki has taught her pride, confidence and skills of command. Daenerys spent her entire life living on the sufferance of others, bouncing back and forth between one benefactor or the next (like Illyrio Mopatis) with her brother, until whatever dreams they had of supporting the exiles' claim wore off and they'd have to move on to another patron. As a result, Daenerys has never known a true home. Constantly living under her brother's domination has given Daenerys a great empathy with the downtrodden of the world. She is deeply sympathetic to those she perceives as oppressed, while at the same time, her pent up frustration from years of being mentally and physically dominated by her petty would-be-king of a brother make Daenerys capable of being utterly ruthless against those she perceives as oppressing others. This has produced a large amount of black-white thinking in Dany's mind. Appearances Image gallery :Main - Gallery: Daenerys Targaryen There is a range of promotional images and screen captures featuring Daenerys in the gallery. Family tree asd Quotes In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Daenerys was born on the Targaryan island refuge of Dragonstone eight months after her father's death. Her mother died giving birth to her, and a great storm raged at the moment of her birth, giving rise to the nickname 'Stormborn'. Daenerys is thirteen years old when the events of the novels begin. Dany is somewhat quiet and reticent, and fearful of her brother's famous rages, but also curious about life in the Seven Kingdoms and eager to learn more of life there. She has a kind and generous spirit. This spirit slowly begins to harden after her brother's death and after surviving her first assassination attempt. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Daenerys Targaryen" is pronounced "Duh-NAIR-iss Tar-GAIR-ee-in". See also * Daenerys Targaryen at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References de:Daenerys Targaryen es:Daenerys Targaryen Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Targaryen Category:Queens